dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 143
Episode 143 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. In this rousing addition of Double Penetration, Benpai reveals his new Yaoi graphic novel, Benpai notices Tentacle-chan. TJ's fetishes are getting more specific at a dangerously rapid pace. Scotty eats a wet carrot and quietly ponders quantum bipolarization at a multi-universal level and it's effect on string theory. Prev: Episode 142 Next: Episode 144 Highlights * Featured Video: Drunken Peasants Animated- Vigilant Trolling * Butt King throws in the towel AGAIN. * TJ becomes a tool of the Illuminati. * A drunken, rambling Sandy Hook truther. * Weird Commercial for a pancake cooker in slow motion - 2:07:09 Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: How To Suck a Dick Properly (can't find) # Brett Keane: Brett Keane Leaving Youtube for the 14th time (can't find) # Joseph8276: I tried rapping, try and put this to a beat # A video of Conservative Christians kissing Israel's ass (not found) # The Vigilant Christian: Vigilant Christian Vs Trolls Video Series # Is Vegan Gains A Fucking Psychopath? # Gail Chord Schuler: Conspiracy Law Update - All FINANCIAL ACCOUNTS need government approval # Joe Jinky: $25,000.00 CASH REWARD for Irrefutable Proof that Sandy Hook was REAL Stupid Ad Segment * Flip Jack * Magic Pens * The Eggstractor * Stream Machine * Jacket Pack It Pets * Scour Power Start of the Show The episode began with the Drunken Peasants featuring an animated video of DP. They later went on to shill their clothing merchandise. They then brought Paul's Ego onto the show and worshiped him and his jowels. Paul and the peasants began the Troll or Not a Troll segment and watched a video about some guy who doesn't know how to suck dick trying to teach people how to suck dick, the peasants concluded that he a was an obvious troll. Next, they reviewed an old Butt King video about him "leaving" YouTube. Brett's boring ass basically said that it was the end of him on YouTube and that he had left a life time of quality content. Of course we all know that he has already came back and quit again like 8 or 14 times. After that, The Beast presents his inaudible mumble rap you could not hear a thing of because his jowls muffled his voice. To compliment the shitty rap, Paul presents his own rap which sounded like Eminem if he had down syndrome and was being strangled by an electrical cord. They then responded to some pro-Israel conservative Christians trying to justify modern day colonialism. The peasants found the cartoony graphics of the video to be distracting and stupid. TJ compared their explanation to a bad fanfiction. After that, The Vigilant Christian talks about his trolls and how they just need god. He sounds more crazy and insane with every word he speaks, on top of being an insufferable smug cunt. TJ was then banned from the podcast for being a Satanic tool of the Illuminati. But the Illuminati made Ben bring him back. They then went into the Crazy CraigsList Ads Segment and reviewed a bunch of creepy sex ads. Paul encouraged the world to lick his sweaty balls and pits. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a video by some hippy piece of shit who says that vegans cannot commit misdeeds just because they're trying to protect the environment and people's health by promoting veganism. Then, they went on a small tangent about upcoming guests. Next, Gail Chord Schuler thanked Obama for supporting her conspiracy laws. She announced that a lot of her men are filing for bankruptcy. Then, a stupid evil reprehensible piece of shit called Joe Jinky offered a $25,000 cash reward for anyone who can prove 100% that the Sandy Hook shootings actually happened. He not only claims that it was a hoax, but also that nobody was even shot or harmed during the event. He goes on to say that the whole event was constructed by the evils of liberalism. Because this old fuck was so boring, they decided to speed up the video. Revealing that the man in question is actually a cartoon character. Paul goes on such a big, loud, and enraged rant that his jowls shake the very foundations of California, finally breaking it off from the continental North America. End of the Show Paul and TJ then went to take a piss. So it was up to Ben and Scoopy to support the show. The peasants talked about WWE before initiating the Stupid Ad Segment. Stupid Ads The first product shown was Flip Jacks. Which was advertised by a creepy talking pancake. The commercial is actually Satanic, and Paul reveals himself as a demon. Ben then reads a Wikipedia article about British Flapjacks. Paul also threw a fit over the fact that people in the UK calls oat meal bars 'flapjacks'. Next up was an ad for some lame shit called Magic Pens. After that shit, a product that helps you make delicious cancer (also known by the common man as eggs) appears. It's basically just a dick pump for eggs. Then, there was some shitty device called the Stream Machine that allows you to play your cell phone's music in your shitty old car radio. Paul concluded that it's just a product made to rip off stupid old fucks. Next up was perhaps the stupidest ad yet. It was for a kid's product called Jacket Packit Pets. It's just a stuffed animal that's also a sweatshirt, Paul pointed out any kid wearing this shit would be a social pariah. Then, there was a product used to clean your sink. After the Stupid Ad Segment After reviewing the stupid ads, the Drunken Peasants answered some questions from fans on Twitter. They finally ended the fucking show and moved onto the post show. Quotes * "I would knock the bottom out of Gail, dude." - Paul's Ego. * "You're an evil fucking bastard! Fuck you, you fat tub of shit!" -Scotty talking to the wanker who denies the Sandy Hook shooting * "Wanna fill boiled eggs with runny dukey?" - Paul's take on the Egg product. Trivia *TJ sucks ass. That's not us saying that either. It's confirmed. *The DP are accepting submissions for intros to the stupid ads and crazy craigslist segments. *Paul can rap pretty well for a white dude. *Paul chokes on shemale cocks. *Paul loves craisins. *TJ was banned from the show forever. But Ben was forced by the Illuminati to bring him back. *TJ and Paul require the same exact amount of time to piss. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Guests